Con los libros de testigo
by NymphadoraLovegood
Summary: Dicen que las bibliotecas son aburridas. Pero tal vez allí se pueda vivir la mayor aventura.


**Ningún personaje ni lugar me pertenecen, son de la gran-gran-grandísima J. K. Rowling.**

**Lo único que pueden tomar como mío es el gigantesco título del libro que le golpea la cara a Hermione.**

* * *

**Con los libros de testigo.**

Hermione hojeó las páginas de _Historia de la Sangre Pura_, bufando de vez en cuando por la discriminación que había en esas palabras. Lo cierto era que estaba más ofendida por las menciones agresivas a los elfos domésticos que a los magos hijos de muggles. Hacía días que lo único que hacía era buscar en esa clase de libros –que por cierto, los detestaba-. Por lo único que lo hacía era para demostrarle a Harry que ese tal "Príncipe Mestizo" del que leía podía ser algo peligroso. Pero, como Ron había dicho, no había realeza entre los megos. Por eso, la chica se había encargado también de buscar en unos cuantos libros muggles que había en la biblioteca, aunque como no había muchos, ya se los había leído todos y ni rastro de un príncipe que fuese "mestizo". Para ella esa última palabra era la que en realidad tenía la clave porque, después de todo, cualquiera podría denominarse príncipe.

Esa tarde había muy pocas personas en la biblioteca. En realidad, solo Hermione se encontraba allí. Incluso faltaba Madame Pince, que se había sentido mal y le había pedido a la prefecta que cuidase la biblioteca esa tarde.

Hermione estaba muy ensimismada buscando información, estaba decidida a que Harry dejase de utilizar ese libro. Seguramente fue por eso, que la chica no escuchó cuando alguien se le acercó por detrás.

Una risa escalofriante y malévola hizo que se sobresaltara. Volteó la cabeza y en un segundo se encontró con Draco Malfoy. Se apresuró a ponerse de pie para estar a su altura.

-¿Qué?-le espetó ella con frialdad, procurando que su voz no denotara miedo. Al fin y al cabo, no había nadie más en la biblioteca y sabía lo malvado que podía llegar a ser el Slytherin.

-¿Qué pretendes, Granger?-preguntó Malfoy con una sonrisa de burla dibujada en su rostro-. A pesar de que tú solo sepas cosas por leer libros, la pureza de la sangre no se obtiene estudiando-dijo con una mueca de asco.

-A diferencia de ti, Malfoy-repuso Hermione sin inmutarse-, no le doy tanta importancia a la ascendencia. Creo que alguien vale más por cómo es y qué hace que por quién es su padre-levantó las cejas y también sonrió con malicia.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada.

-Claro que crees eso-afirmó-. Después de todo, eres una sangre sucia, no se puede esperar que entiendas de nobleza…

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, pero no porque la hubiese ofendido. Malfoy le daba otro significado a la palabra nobleza. Él también se creía un príncipe…

-No eres tan valiente sin Potter y Weasley, ¿eh, Granger?-rió Draco, que interpretó su silencio como que él había vencido.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde la lección que te di hace unos años?-preguntó ella con fingida amabilidad. Él hizo un gesto que Hermione no supo interpretar-. Mira, no sé a qué has venido, pero puedes agarrar el libro que quieras y estudiar bien lejos de mí.

Pero vio que Malfoy dudaba.

-¿Qué?-inquirió.

-No vengo a agarrar un libro-dijo él, en un tono que desconcertó a Hermione. No era que nunca le hubiese escuchado hablar así, pero había dejado de lado el tono de asco que empleaba cuando le hablaba a Ron, a Harry o a ella.

-Pues que yo sepa-repuso ella, pero el desconcierto había borrado la frialdad de su voz- la biblioteca es justo para eso, para estudiar…

-Sí vengo a estudiar-la interrumpió él. Las cejas de Hermione se juntaron tanto que casi se tocaban-. Lo que pasa es que…-suspiró.

¿Estaba Draco Malfoy mirando al piso con nerviosismo hablándole a ella? ¿A Hermione? ¿La chica a la que siempre trataba de ser inferior y con aso e indiferencia?

-No… no comprendo-admitió ella.

Él la miró y se mordió el labio. A continuación murmuró algo entre dientes.

-Disculpa, ¿qué?-preguntó Hermione sin entender una palabra.

Malfoy volvió a repetirlo un poco más alto, pero aún sin articular del todo.

-Sabes, si vienes a hacerme perder el tiempo, ya puedes irte…-comenzó ella, pero la exclamación de Draco la interrumpió:

-¡Que necesito tu ayuda!

La boca de Hermione se deslizó unos centímetros. Eso sí que era raro. Seguramente le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Vamos, ya, en serio-pidió la chica con impaciencia-. ¿A qué has venido?-insistió.

-¿Eres imbécil o qué…? No, no, no-se apresuró a añadir cuando Hermione le dio la espalda-. Lo siento, perdón-pidió.

Ella volvió a mirarlo a la cara con los ojos como platos. Esto sí era absurdo. ¿Malfoy pidiéndole perdón a una "sangre sucia"? Él no se rebajaría a eso ni para hacerle una broma, por lo cual tenía que ser algo serio.

Suspiró.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó por fin y Draco se relajó un poco.

-Bueno…-comenzó-. Necesito preparar una poción…

Hermione alzó las cejas, a la espera.

-¿Y bien?

-Sí, pues… es para dormir a alguien-continuó.

-Malfoy, esa poción la aprendimos hace casi cuatro años-dijo ella con un suspiro de irritación.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé-repuso-. Si me dejaras continuar entenderías…-Hermione lo miró en señal de que lo haría-. Bien, esto… La poción que aprendimos en clase servía solo para unas horas… Bueno, yo necesito una que dure… algo así como un día-dijo, con una mueca de nerviosismo por si Hermione se negaba.

-¿Por qué crees que yo sé hacerla?-preguntó ella en cambio.

-No sé si saber hacerla-respondió Malfoy-. Pero sí sé que, con un par de libros que leas, sabrás…

-Tú también puedes hacerlo-repuso Hermione.

-Sí, pero tú la harás más rápido, Granger-reclamó él.

La Gryffindor no salía de su asombro. Ahora Malfoy admitía que ella era mejor que él, al menos en pociones.

-¿Y para qué la usarás?-quiso saber.

-Eee… ¿Para dormir a alguien?-trató de esquivarla él.

-¿A quién y para hacer qué?-insistió ella.

Malfoy miró el techo.

-Es… es para Snape, ¿está bien?-exclamó con violencia, y ahora Hermione se impresionó ante su sinceridad, pues no estaba esperando que le respondiese con la verdad-. Yo… yo necesito hacer algo y él me… me lo quiere impedir-determinó.

-¿Hacer qué?-preguntó.

Ahora, el chico rubio la miró a los ojos.

-No es nada malo-aseguró.

-Pues entonces dímelo-exigió ella.

Él negó.

-No puedo…

-¿Por qué?

-Es…-parecía a punto de llorar-. Te juro que no es nada contra ti, ni contra Potter o Weasley…

-¿En serio crees que no me importa el resto de la gente del colegio?-le espetó ella con incredulidad.

Malfoy hizo una mueca.

-Te prometo… Te juro-repuso- que nadie saldrá herido-e hizo algo que Hermione jamás habría esperado: le tendió la mano.

Ella la miró.

-¿Y por qué tendría que ayudarte?-quiso saber, y la invadió la furia-. Es decir, estuviste estos seis años de colegio molestándome a mí y a mis amigos, me has insultado y humillado…-dijo, recordando la vez que le hizo crecer los dientes-. Y… y eres cruel, no te importa hacer daño ni…

Draco se acercó más a ella, haciendo que sus ojos quedasen a pocos centímetros.

-Te juro que yo no soy así-susurró. Y su voz pareció nueva, no había rastro de maldad en ella. Era un niño asustado.

-¿Y por qué lo haces?-preguntó Hermione, también susurrando.

-No me queda opción-y ahora había también dolor, tanto en su voz como en su expresión. Hermione se estremeció, pero siguió sin moverse. Malfoy aún seguía con la mano tendida-. Bueno… si no quieres…-murmuró bajando la mano, pero sin odio ni molestia, simple tristeza.

-Está bien-dijo Hermione, sorprendiendo a Draco y a sí misma-. Te ayudaré, pero de esto ni una palabra a nadie-quiso asegurarse. No se imaginaba las caras de Harry y Ron si se enteraban.

Malfoy sonrió, una sonrisa sincera.

-No lo cuento ni loco-accedió, pero más como un chiste.

Hermione extendió la mano.

-Ni un herido-le recordó.

Él la miró unos segundos, pareció vacilar y después se la estrechó.

El contacto provocó cosquillas en la palma de las manos de ambos jóvenes. De repente Hermione dejó de sentir odio y el asco que sentía Draco también desapareció. Ya no eran un Slytherin y una Gryffindor, ni un sangre pura y una "sangre sucia". Ya no había Malfoy ni Granger, solo ellos: Draco y Hermione.

Él fue el primero en retirar la mano, como si el contacto le hubiese dado una patada eléctrica.

-Bueno-dijo Hermione, aclarándose la garganta-. Empecemos antes de que venga alguien-pidió. Draco simplemente asintió.

-Dime que hago yo, Granger-ofreció.

-Sí, emm-ahora, todo sentimiento había pasado a segundo plano para ella. No importaba con quién se encontraba, su atención estaba en los libros. Examinó los estantes más cercanos-. Busca el libro de _Pociones Avanzadas _de ese estante-ordenó, mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la mesa y organizaba los libros y pergaminos que tenía desparramados por allí. Ahora sí hubiese deseado tener el libro de Harry en sus manos. No sabía porqué, pero deseaba impresionar a Malfoy.

El chico volvió pasados unos minutos con un par de ejemplares.

-Me pareció que quizá… encontrabas algo aquí-se explicó, mientras se los ponía en la mesa.

Hermione simplemente asintió y comenzó con el trabajo.

No había ninguna poción que durase todo un día, por lo cual procuró encontrar las pociones para dormir y para dejar a alguien inconciente más fuerte que hubiese, siempre asegurándose que la mezcla no surtiese un efecto fatal en quien la bebiera.

Mientras tanto, Draco la observaba en silencio. Se podría haber ido, pero por alguna razón se quedó absorto mirándola. Siempre le había parecido que Granger era una estúpida que lo único que podía hacer era estudiar, pero ahora veía que ella era mucho más que eso. Era una verdadera Gryffindor: valiente –después de todo estaba ayudando a su "enemigo"-, leal, inteligente, buena. _Y aparte_, pensó, _no está tan mal_.

Draco se reprendió a sí mismo por estar pensando en eso. ¿Qué Granger, la inmunda sangre sucia no está mal? No, él había ido solo porque necesitaba ayuda. Le había mentido para conseguirla… bueno, no del todo. Dio su palabra de que nadie iba a salir herido, nunca mencionó nada sobre muertes…

Hermione se paró de golpe y comenzó a caminar con los ojos clavados en los libros superiores, mientras Malfoy la seguía con la mirada. La chica fue a agarrar la varita para que uno de los libros fuese hacia ella, cuando notó que no la llevaba consigo. Maldijo para adentro.

-Esto… Draco-lo llamó, y el chico levantó las cejas al escuchar su nombre de pila-. ¿Podrías alcanzarme uno de esos libros?-pidió, señalando el estante superior.

Malfoy se paró y caminó hacia ella.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó mientras sacaba la varita.

-El de _Posibles Efectos para las Combinaciones de Ingredientes en las Pociones_-señaló ella.

-Sí, claro… ¡_Accio libro_!-exclamó mientras lo apuntaba con la varita.

El libro salió de la biblioteca, flotó unos segundos y bajó en picada. Pero –por otra extraña razón que tampoco entendía- a Draco lo había puesto nervioso hacer un hechizo delante de Hermione. Ella era una bruja muy buena, y si le salía mal podría pensar que él no estaba a su altura… Pero ¿desde cuándo le importaba lo que pensara Granger? Pero no llegó a responderse, porque el libro voló derecho a la cara de la chica.

-¡Ay!

Draco la miró, nervioso.

-Uy, lo siento-se apresuró a disculparse-. Fue sin querer, en serio…

Hermione se había llevado las manos a la cara y, de entre ellas, se escurría un chorro de sangre.

-¡Has algo!-gritó ella, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-Sí, sí, ya sé…-Draco le apartó las menos de la cara y le levantó el mentón-. ¡_Episkey_!

Y la hemorragia paró, pero ninguno se apartó. Estaban muy cerca, en los ojos del otro podían ver los suyos, brillantes. Draco pasó su mano suavemente por la barbilla de Hermione, limpiándole la sangre.

-¿Estás bien?-susurró, aunque no había nadie más en la biblioteca.

Hermione asintió, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos grises. Sintió cómo se hundía en ese abismo gris, y no quería salir. Se sentía bien allí, con Draco.

El corazón de Malfoy latía con fuerza. ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba asustado, pero no quería apartarse. Es más, quería estar más cerca. Quería salvar los pocos centímetros que los separaban y unir sus bocas.

Fueron unos segundos de miradas apasionadas y respiraciones agitadas, que se mezclaban la una con la otra.

-Si tu padre se entera de esto, Malfoy-susurró Hermione, utilizando la amenaza que él siempre hacía-. De que estás fraternizando con una _sangre sucia_…

-No me importa lo que pueda decir mi padre-la detuvo él-. Y yo no quiero fraternizar contigo-la contradijo él.

-¿Ah, no?-preguntó ella, con voz agitada. Notaba cómo su corazón latía a gran velocidad-. ¿Y qué quieres?

-Esto-respondió Draco, y sin darle tiempo a contestar, salvó la distancia que los separaban.

Sus labios se abrieron paso a la boca del otro y sus lenguas se entrelazaban. Sus alientos se mezclaban y sus corazones se agitaron con fuerza. Hermione terminó entre Draco y el estante, mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del chico y sus manos se enredaban en el rubio cabello. Él, a su vez, acariciaba su figura con delicadeza.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo_?, se preguntó Hermione. _Yo estoy enamorada de Ron… Pero él está con Lavender, yo tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera también…_Pero pronto comprendió que no lo hacía por Ron, que con ese pensamiento solo se estaba justificando: no besaba a Draco porque Ron estuviese con otra, besaba a Draco porque quería, porque lo _deseaba_.

Cuando finalmente se estaban quedando sin aire, Draco despegó sus labios de los de Hermione. Apoyó su frente en la de la chica y la miró a los ojos. Todavía ambos tenían las respiraciones agitadas. Draco acariciaba suavemente la mejilla sonrosada de Hermione.

-¿Y ahora?-preguntó ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Dijimos que nada de esto iba a salir de acá-le recordó él.

Hermione se apartó con incredulidad.

-¿Me estás diciendo que ya está?-preguntó sin creerlo.

Él miró el techo.

-Hermione, mírame, mírate-dijo él con tranquilidad-. No podemos estar juntos…

-¿Por qué entonces me besaste?-quiso saber la chica. Ahora se había ido todo el amor repentino que había sentido por él, pero no la invadió el conocido odio, sino la tristeza.

-Porque…-Draco buscó las palabras-. Porque creo que, en otra vida, tú y yo tal vez, hayamos sido hechos el uno para el otro-respondió.

-Bien-dijo ella, cortante. Se arregló el cabello desacomodado por el beso-. Como quieras-tomó el libro que se había caído al suelo tras golpearla, y fue a sentarse.

-Pues, ya me voy-dijo él. Hermione lo miró.

-¿No querías la poción?-preguntó desafiante.

Él negó.

-No la hagas-susurró.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quiero tener que romper mi promesa-explicó con voz queda.

-Me mentiste-lo acusó ella, dolida.

-Sí, pero no voy a usarte-afirmó-. Déjalo ya…

Y sin decir más, Draco salió de la habitación, dejando atrás a una muy confundida Hermione.

.·.·.·

Draco se encontró a sí mismo pensando de nuevo en Hermione. Desde hacía tres semanas que era en lo único que pensaba: en ella, su mirada, su sonrisa, su concentración al estudiar, su beso…

Las lechuzas comenzaron a entrar en el Gran Comedor como todas las mañana. Una lechuza que parecía ser de las del colegio, se posó en la mesa de Slytherin, justo delante de Draco Malfoy y extendió la pata con un paquete.

El muchacho lo abrió, sorprendido al ver que era un pequeño frasquito con un líquido celeste dentro. Leyó la corta nota que venía con él.

_Yo cumplí mi promesa: hice la poción y no le conté a nadie lo que pasó. _

_Espero que tú cumplas también tu promesa, y no la uses para dañar a nadie._

Draco la leyó varias veces y, a pesar de que no tenía firma, supo de quién era.

Buscó con la vista en la mesa de Gryffindor y la encontró: Hermione, sentada con Weasley y Potter, lo estaba observando.

Él la miró durante unos instantes y le dirigió una leve sonrisa, a la cual Hermione respondió disimuladamente.

A continuación, Draco se guardó la poción en el bolsillo. Pero él también estaba dispuesto a cumplir su promesa. No iba a utilizar la poción, ni para dañar a nadie ni para nada más, simplemente la guardaría, como recuerdo de lo que pasó aquella tarde hacía ya tres semanas, con los libros como únicos testigos.

* * *

**Quiero aclarar, que no me convence esta pareja... Pero como a muchos les gusta quise probar... y me pasé un poco de palabras de las esperadas jaja. Sí, me copé escribiendo de esta pareja, debo admitirlo.**

** No sé si ya habrá alguno del estilo porque, como ya dije, al no gustarme esta pareja nunca leí un one-short de ellos. **

**Espero que a alguien le guste, espero críticas constructivas tanto malas como alguna buena! **

**Besos! **

**Ceci**


End file.
